dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Joe
Crazy Joe is a character in Shark Tale. He is one of Oscar's friends. Biography Crazy Joe first appears in the film when Oscar is fantazising about living in an expensive penthouse painted on a billboard. Joe begs to be his finacial advisor, and when Oscar explains he was pretending, Joe looks confused and says, "You...live in a billboard? And they call me crazy!" He then opens a umberella with tons of holes and floats away, laughing. He appears again in the Whale Wash when Oscar lies about killing Frankie and announces, "And I'm his finacial advisor!" When everyone just stares, he quickly pulls out his puppets to save face. Joe later shows up when Oscar is trying to admit his feelings for Angie and again uses the puppets, this time to encourage them to kiss, much to Oscar's embarrassment, but Angie quickly shrugs it off and kisses him. He shows up again when Lola goes looking for Oscar and shouts, "Did somebody say CRAZY?!". Joe later interacts with the end credits with some priceless ramblings as they roll. Personality Joe is an ugly homeless hermit crab who is slightly insane and plays with his puppets and has horrible hygiene. He sleeps in dumpsters all over the South Side Reef. He is friends with Oscar, and is obsessed with being his finacial advisor. Joe also has two sock puppets which he pulls out constantly to save face when embarssed in public. He also watches the Benny Hill Show ''in his shell. Crazy Joe has a crazy attitude. But he is very hilarious and random which is confusing to Oscar and others. He also pulls out his puppets to kiss each other infront of Angie and Oscar much to Oscar's embarrassment. Appearance Crazy joe is an insane ugly but friendly hermit crab with a moldy brown shell. Trivia * In some versions of the DVD-movie, Joe acts as the "menu host", appearing whenever the viewers make a decision on the screen. Gallery Oscar I wanna talk to ya.jpg|Oscar! Oscar! Over Here! I wanna talk to ya! Now can i be your financial advisor?.jpg|"Now that ya live in that great penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" You live in a billboard?.jpg|You live in a ''billboard? And they call ME crazy.jpg|And they call me crazy! AHAHAHA! See ya Oscar!.jpg|See ya Oscar! And I'm His Financial Advisor!.jpg|"And I'm his financial advisor!" Wanna See my puppets?.jpg|"Wanna see my puppets? "Hello?"" W-what? WHo's out there?!.jpg|A startled Crazy Joe after hearing a loud crash caused by Lenny DId you get that shark.jpg|"Did you get that shark?" That's Great! Well gotta go! My show's on!.jpg|"That's great! Well gotta go! My show's on!" Gotta go my show's on.jpg|Crazy Joe listening to the Benny Hill show What're you kids up to?!.jpg|"Hey Hey! What're you kids up to?!" Pretty good you guys should do this for a living.jpg|Well that was pretty good! You guys should do this for a livin'! I'm not really a financial advisor!.jpg|"AND I'M NOT A REAL FINANCIAL ADVISOR! (sobs) YOU'RE BLOWIN' IT MAN!.jpg|YOU'RE BLOWIN' IT, MAN!! Joe using kissing puppetsin front of Angie & Oscar .jpg|Crazy Joe using smooching puppets in front of Angie & Oscar Joe you're not helping!.jpg|Joe you're not helping! Did Someone say...CRAZY?!.png|"Did someone say...CRAZY?! Crazy Joe confronts Lola in Oscar's former penthouse hey You gonna eat the rest of your popcorn?!.png|"Hey! You gonna eat the rest of your popcorn?!" You're not even halfway done yet!.png|"You're not even halfway done yet!" What?! You see this guy?!.png|What?! Ya see this guy?! He hardly worked on movie at all! always on the phone yakkin.png|He hardly worked on the movie at all! Always on the phone, yakkin, yakkin, yakkin! Seen what's playin next door? stinky.png|Man, have you guys heard what's playin' next door? Ho-Hoo! Stinky! Coming soon! Category:Minor Characters Category:Sea animals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lobsters Category:Ugly dudes